


Racing for Everything

by TyrannoVox



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: AU, And Spence, But Alice, F/F, Kinda like Fast and Furious, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Racer! everyone, Racer!JD, Racer!Rain, Spence is an Asshole, Street Racing, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Alice Abernathy is a ex-security guard who moved into Raccoon City. She expected to be peaceful but, of course, that was thrown out the window when she met one Rain Ocampo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who's waiting for updates of "The Hive" and "Instinct: Redemption", They will be taking longer so here is something to hopefully hold you over until I can get the updates out. Anyways, enjoy and remember review!

Raccoon City, a rather large city that sat at the base of the Arklay Mountains and home to more than six hundred fifty thousand people and, from what I heard, the notorious underground street races. Now, it's mine and my six year old daughter's new home, so we could get away from my ex-husband, Spence.

I slipped out of my black car, looking at our new suburban home. It was a modest sized house with a good sized living room, kitchen, dining room, a bathroom downstairs, Three bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs. It was mainly a simple white color that I didn't mind. I never did like the colorful houses, some are just too out there.

I felt a hand tugging on my long sleeved shirt and I looked down, seeing Becky staring up at me excitedly.

"Can I go in and look around?" She both signed and spoke in a slight slurred voice. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She had been bugging me all the way to the house about it.

"Yes," I spoke/signed back. "Let me just unlock the door. Oh, and don't forget about Auntie Jill coming."

Jill Valentine was one of my closest friends back in Detroit where we grew up. She had moved to Raccoon City to become a police officer. We communicated since she left all through these years- that's one thing that Spence hardly liked. She was the one who suggested that I could move here to get away from him after the divorce was finalized.

I walked to the front door, Becky following, took out my keys and unlocked the door before opening it. Becky bolted inside before the door was even fully open causing me to chuckle. I followed in after her and shut the door behind me. I went to where Becky ran off to, which was to her new room which was already furnished.

When I reached the door, I watched as Becky examined every bit of the room with a smile on her face. She had always wanted to go somewhere else, move away and settle down somewhere knew. As well as to get away from Spence who always ignore her in favor of whatever else he'd be doing at the time.

"Mommy?" she signed/asked.

"Yeah?"

"When is my first day?"

"Monday, sweetheart." I smiled.

I heard knocking and stood, going down the stairs and opened the front door, revealing a woman with short black hair wearing her usual blue strapless top, purple short skirt and black shorts underneath it.

"Hey Jill." I smiled as I let her in.

"How is Becky liking the house?" She questioned as she walked inside.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Auntie Jill!" Becky flew into Jill's arms, causing both of us to chuckle.

As I watch the two interact, I couldn't help but think that this new life I just came into is the ideal one now, that nothing is going to interrupt it.

Of course, I should have known that wasn't the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday came in no time it seemed with everything that was still going on with me and Becky. I was thankful for it though, it got my mind off of everything, including trying to find a job while Becky was in school. I wasn't looking forward to it but I knew I had to and I knew how hard it might be.

I pulled up to her school and saw who I could guess was her teacher, waiting for her. I looked at Becky and waited for her to look at me. "Be good for your teacher."

"I will. I love you." She signed/said back. I smiled and brought her close before kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." I watched as she got out and went to the teacher, who offered her hand. Becky reached out and grabbed it and the two went inside while talking. I pulled away and headed off to apply for any of the jobs that were hiring. Thankfully, It was a nice day out so I wore a simple red shirt and a pair of dark blue jean shorts that i made myself by cutting the pant leg at the knees. Becky wanted me to do it since I did the same to her own when she asked.

First, I went to a Umbrella medical center to apply for a security position since that's the main thing I know I could do without messing up. The next is some cafe that was at the just outside of the city, although they were hiring for a waitress. I didn't want to work in this particular cafe since it was a little too for the bad crowd I guess I could say but hey, if I get the job, it's a job.

After getting done at that Cafe, I went to another and this one was at the outskirts. It was bigger than the other and was obviously more successful. The seats were mostly red with a cream colored table. The walls were painted in a simple white and, to my amusement and surprise, behind the counter, on the wall, was a metal fixture of a raccoon, standing on it's hind legs with its front paws in the air.

After filling out the application, I decided to stay since it was lunch now. I sat in the booth, at one of the window, I stared outside as people strolled on and cars sped by. I was in my own little world when a voice brought me back to the present.

"Hey there," I looked and saw that it was a waitress, dressed in a red shirt and a white knee high skirt with sneakers. "What would you like to have?"

"Some coffee and a burger." I ordered. I watched as she wrote it down in her notepad before telling me about how it won't be long and walked off. I was brought my coffee in no time and took a sip.

"Did you see that last drift I did to win?" I heard from the entrance, making me look up. A man with black hair walked in, wearing a light grey muscle shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. After him was another man who also had black hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a pair of shorts and white shoes.

The last person to walk in was a woman with black hair, braided with a few bangs framing her face, and she wore a regular black t-shirt with black cargo pants and some combat boots.

"Yes JD, for the last time, we saw." Huffed the first man.

The second man, JD, just grinned at him. I kept looking at the three but my eyes kept gravitating towards the woman, who just stood there, arms crossed as she watched the other two.

"Here you are dear." The waitress put the plate in front of me, breaking my focus on the three.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I took a bite out of my burger and holy shit it's good. I took another bite and glanced over at the three and saw that they were sitting down in a booth on the other side of the cafe. I couldn't help but be curious of the three. I knew what drifting was, I've seen it on TV when there was illegal racing going on in Detroit.

Were these three street racers?

I shook my head and ate some more of my burger and it was gone in no time. I took a sip of my drink when I heard something sit down in front of me. I looked and saw it was the woman who sat down, a smirk on her face.

"I haven't seen you around here before- and I know everyone who comes in here." She stated, a voice was rough yet smooth at the same time.

"I just moved here with my daughter actually." I told her. I watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just you and her? No Mr. man?"

I gave an unladylike snort, causing her smirk to widen more. "Divorced. I'm Alice Abernathy by the way."

"Rain Ocampo, at your service." She did a little bow of her head and still had that smirk on her face. "If you ever need your car repaired or modified, our garage is right across the street."

"I'll remember that." I told her, taking a few more sips of my coffee.

"So, what are you planning on doing?"

"Finding work for one. I already applied for three places, this one included."

"Ah, well, good luck with that." Rain stood, giving me one last smirk before strutting back towards her two companions. My eyes stared after her before starting to trail down lower until it met with her ass-

I shook my head I downed the rest of my coffee. Now is not the time to be checking anyone out.

I stood after getting the check and leaving the money on it before heading outside, all the while I could feel eyes on me the whole way to my car and out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about two-forty nine when I pulled up to the school and put my car in park. This school usually leaves out and two-fifty so I was right on time. I could hear the bell go off, signalling the end of the school day. I watched as the kids spilled from the main doors of the school, my eyes scanning them to pick Becky out.

I saw her walking out, talking to a girl with black hair in a ponytail and I couldn't help but smile. Seemed like she had already make a friend. Becky glanced around until she spot my car. She quickly said goodbye and came over, opening the door and getting in.

"How was your day?" I asked her.

"Fun! Our teacher is nice and I made a new friend. Her name's Lesa. She has a little brother who's like me!"

"That's terrific sweetheart." I smiled. "Do you have any homework?"

"No, I don't."

"Where do you want to go then?"

She thought for a moment, a finger on her chin. "Can we go to the ice cream shop?"

"Alright." I smiled. I pulled away from the curb and down the road. Thank god Jill sent me a copy of the city map beforehand.

I pulled into a parking lot of an ice cream shop and parked, turning the car off. I opened the door and stepped out, shutting it behind me and watched as Becky did the same. We walked through the entrance and and to the glass counter, which had all the flavors of ice cream on display.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" asked a man behind the counter.

"I want...cookie dough!"

"I'll have a tub of cookie dough and a cone of chocolate." I ordered. The man told me the price and I handed the money over. Once we got our ice cream, I lead Becky to a table and sat down, her sitting down across from me.

"Did anyone make fun of you today?" I asked. I always asked her this, mainly because, when she is picked on, she would never tell me on her own.

"No, some kids just gave me a glance." she stated as she took a bite of her ice cream. I took a bite of my own and hummed before leaning back in my seat.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Will it always just going to be you and me?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her after taking another bite.

"Now that daddy is isn't with us anymore, will it just be us?"

"I...honestly don't know. It will probably be us for some time, but what about Jill?" I watched in amusement as her nose wrinkled slightly.

"I guess."

She went back to eating her ice cream but I couldn't help but think about this small conversation. I knew what she met, she wanted a father or just a general parent figure who wouldn't ignore her and would make an effort with her.

"Why don't we finish our ice cream and head home?"

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit forgot I had the forth chapter to this done, My bad! I'd like to say sorry that these chapters seem a little insignificant, I suck at original story writing, hope you guys don't mind!

When Thursday rolled around, I was making dinner while Becky was sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework. I was making some mac and cheese for her since I already ate before she came home. I had just started to pour the food in the strainer when the phone rang. I reached over and grabbed before answering.

"Hello?" I tilted my head to hold the phone still against my shoulder as I poured the rest of the mac and cheese in the strainer.

"Ms. Abernathy?" a male voice asked from the other end.

"This is her."

"My name is George Calt, the manager of Ccoon Cafe, the one across from the garage. I'd like to have an interview with you tomorrow if you're able."

"Yeah, I can come in tomorrow."

"Great, how about, let's say...two?"

"Two's good."

"Excellent. I will see you then, Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up and set the phone down before finishing making mac and cheese and place a bowl full with it in front of Becky.

"Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, now eat while I call Auntie Jill."

"Okay!"

I grabbed my phone and dialed Jill's number before heading into the living room.

"Jill speaking." Jill stated as she answered.

"Hey Jill."

"Alice, what do I owe this call?"

"I need a favor."

"That's all you call me for." Jill teased, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh haha. Anyways, I have an interview tomorrow at two and I was wondering if you would be able to pick up Becky from school."

"Yeah, I'll be able to."

"Alright, thanks."

"Where's the interview?"

"Ccoon Cafe."

"Ah." Jill sounded a little...off. "Be careful is all I can say. That's in a part of town where it's still good but it's on the edge of going into the bad part."

"I will, I will."

"Good luck, make sure to tell me how it goes."

"I will, bye." I hung up and put the phone down before walking back into the kitchen.

"Auntie Jill will be picking you up tomorrow while I go for an interview, alright?"

"Okay, mommy."

I smiled before kissing her on the forehead and sat down, sipping from my mug of coffee that I got just before I got that phone call.


End file.
